Prolouge: Origin of X
by Padraig Gail
Summary: This is the story, of how Megaman became X, before he was put into stasis, and some of the reason why he slept in the first place


Disclaimer: I in no way, claim ownership, nor have I ever or will ever do so. All characters belong to Capcom. So if you thinking of suing me over this, follow these three easy steps.

1: make the back of your hand extremely visible to yourself.

2: clench that hand into a fist.

3: extend the finger next to your index, as high as it can go.

repeat steps with other hand.

X : From the First Reploid Born

There was an event that occured at the end of the fight with Bass and Wiley, that crippled Megaman's Logic circuit, model #AID-0002. It was the second generation of its make, that corrected the error that occured in the Prototype. Or so Dr. Light thought.

This paticular module was the one responsible for equalizing the strength of commands from the artificial intelligence systems and the Basic Laws system, installed in all robots, even in Dr. Wiley's. This system over rode all A.I. system commands if they concerned, Harming a human being, Following a Human's command, and acting in such a way that it endangerred a human. This module was designed to allow the android with it installed, to ignore a human's orders if they were classified as a hazard to other humans, by the A.I. systems.

Dr. Light failed to correct the errors completely, in that this module was designed to allow breaking of the Second Law of sentient programming, when all three were linked. This allowed the android codenamed Megaman to break the Third law as well, and act in such a way to put a human in danger. This was interpreted as a positive side effect, because Wiley himself was dangerous, and risks were needed to capture him. This created the opporotunity for the feed back to damage the Basic Laws system, creating an instability in the First Law: Do not kill a human.

This error came to light in this event, where Megaman's AI system nearly overroad his Basic Laws system, and severely damaged it in the process. After that, it was simply chance that deaths did not occur, but toward the end of his active career, noticed this error. He immediately designed a replacement module, which eliminated the need for the Basic Laws system all together, by integrating it into the module itself. Unfortunately, the system had to be run through an extreme set of tests to certify it's durability, with the same advantages of the prior unit. The only problem was that it had to be run agains Rock's AI system, because his power levels were so much higher than other androids.

Dr. Light told Megaman about it, but Megaman disagreed, stating that his system was efficient enough to last until he was obselete. He'd had several upgrades during the years of combat, including weapons, armor, and sensor upgrades. Megaman now had a red infered sensor on his helmet unit, a blaster that could handle overloads with out burning out transistors, and improved strength and structual stability. This had allowed him to survive even as androids, and even robots based on his modified design, named reploids, had come about, toward the end of Dr. Light's life. Roll, and Rush had been scrapped, because they had become obselete, and Megman's modified system no longer could use them effectively. Dr. Light convinced Megaman, and they personally contructed a couple of reploids to take his place, during the atleast 75 years he would be in sleep mode. A reploid as a support mechanic, and the other as a defender.

"Now Rock, the system will back up your memory, wipe yours, then restore it when you wake up. You'll retain all combat function, but to preserve your personality, it'll be store in the systems memory, so it won't degrade. If you aren't revived correctly, you'll revert to your base set of personality, so don't worry." "But if something goes wrong, and I'm not me, will the unit still work?" "Yes, so no worries."

Megaman was shutdown, and the module was installed, and Mega was put into the stasis chamber. The tests began running.


End file.
